The venturer returns
by Elentariel
Summary: Aragorn is returning home after 3 years in the wild
1. Chapter 1: Heading Home

Disclaimer: Has anyone actually claimed any of Tolkien's characters on this site?

The cold, wintry sun had just risen when the man reached the crest of the hill. It was nearing the end of winter and the ground was still wet from the recent rain. The man shivered and wrapped his cloak around himself tighter. He had been travelling for almost twelve days. On the eighth day, he had been attacked by three wargs. During the battle he had received a few injuries; his right arm and back had been clawed by a warg as he killed it. Another one had pounced onto his chest, appearing to have cracked a few of his ribs. Most of his supplies had been lost in the battle and Aragorn had been travelling with little rest to reach the elven realm of Imladris, his home.

Aragorn looked up at the sky. It had rained for the past two days but it seemed to be clearing. His dark ranger leather's were soaking wet and muddy and his cloak was in no better condition. His damp shirt stuck to his healing wounds on his back. He was within a day's ride from Imladris now. He had refrained from riding his faithful horse before, knowing that the horse's movement would cause no small amount of pain to his ribs.

'Should I ride home?' he thought. 'After all I can bear the pain if I can reach the house by sunset.' He sighed, turning to his horse.

"Are you ready to ride my friend?" His mare whickered in agreement. Opening a pouch at his belt, he pulled out the last food he had: a few pieces of dried fruit. Eating quickly, he prepared himself for the pain ahead. Slowly, ribs protesting, he mounted his horse and began to slowly ride towards Imladris and home.

-

It was a beautiful dawn in Imladris. Lord Elrond, Master of Imladris sat on a balcony, rereading a letter from his youngest son Estel.

_Dear Ada,_

_I have been travelling with the rangers across most of Eriador. We have been keeping a discreet patrol over the Shire. The hobbits (pherianneth) are such a peaceful folk and we are glad to shield from (as they call it) the outside world. I am hoping to come back soon, by the end of winter probably. Send my love to my brothers; I miss you all very much._

_Love,_

_Estel_

Elrond sighed, his gaze staying towards the pass that Estel would be coming from. The letter had been sent a month ago, and Elrond was expecting his son home any day now.

"Brooding is unbecoming of any elf lord, especially one like yourself Elrond," said a voice from behind him. Glorfindel, Elrond's advisor and friend, walked out onto the balcony to join him.

"I am worried for him mellon nin, he has not come home for three years," said Elrond

"He will return Elrond, how could he not being an Elrondion. They all return, they always do," assured Glorfindel. Elrond's face softened as he thought about his son.

"Come home soon ion nin" he whispered.

-

Aragorn had just entered to woods that were part of Imladris. As he breathed in the familiar scents of his home, some of the tension in him disappeared. His finely tuned senses relaxed a little. Here, in his father's domain, elven patrols kept the woods safer than anywhere he had been in the past three years. He dismounted carefully, gritting his teeth at the pain the movement produced. Leading his horse to a small stream, he checked the gash on his arm. Unwinding the temporary bandage, he found that the wound was free from infection but it would need to be stitched soon. Luckily he was only about five hours from the house. He wrapped the cloth around the wound and remounted his horse, weariness in every part of his body. Slumping in the saddle, he continued his slow journey towards the house.

Above him in the trees, an elven patrol observed his painful progress. One of the elves reported to his captain.

"It's definitely Estel, Talethion."

Talethion turned to two young warriors.

"You go and warn the other patrol groups ahead. The rest of you, resume patrol"

As the elves scattered to obey his orders, Talethion remained, a hint of a smile on his face. Estel had been his friend as a child, he was finally returning home. He resisted the temptation to jump down to greet him; the problem was solved when Estel looked up into the trees.

"Mae govannen Talethion."

Jumping down from his perch, Talethion greeted his friend. Looking at his friend's appearance he added "You seem to have had some trouble recently Estel. Should our patrol worry about it?"

"No, just a few wargs that I took care of, don't trouble yourself about it. I won't keep you from patrol any longer. See you later tonight," replied Estel

"Welcome home Estel" said Talethion and with that, he disappeared into the trees once more.

Smiling slightly, the ranger resumed his journey.

TBC

So, what do you think? Please be constructive with comments as this is my first try at writing fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2: Reaching Rivendell

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

Chapter 2

Elrond walked through the halls of Imladris, heading for his sons' rooms. To those who were less familiar with the elf-lord, he seemed calm as always, nodding his head at the elves he passed. To his closest friends and family however, he was distracted and his composure was beginning to break from the strain. As his close friend and advisor had remarked, he was as well as he always was when he was expecting one of his sons home. Inwardly, Elrond smiled at the aptness of the observation. Since his darling wife Celebrian had sailed for the Undying Lands some centuries ago, he held his children; both foster and blood children closest to his heart.

Stopping at a door, Elrond quietly opened the door. His eldest son Elladan was still asleep; his room cluttered with his many weapons. Navigating his way towards the large bed Elrond smiled as he took in the sight of his son. Sitting on the bed, he stroked his son's hair. Elladan had returned home recently together with his twin brother Elrohir, both of them in no worse condition than any other of their usual 'hunting trips'. His sons had a tendency to find trouble whenever they set foot out of the valley. Or, he mused; they would find trouble within Imladris. It was this tendency in particular that caused him to worry so much whenever they left or returned. His youngest son, Aragorn, also known as Estel, was expected home within a few hours. Elrond knew that his sons would want to be there to greet their brother, whatever state he was in. His middle son, Elrohir was already awake and talking to Glorfindel downstairs in the private dining room.

Leaning forward, Elrond brushed his son's face lightly.

"Elladan, wake up ion-nin", he said softly.

Elladan stirred, his head feeling much worse for the wear after too much wine. Opening his eyes, he saw the room spin and quickly shut his eyes again. Slowly opening them this time, he was relieved when his vision focused and his looked up at the figure of his father.

"Ada? What's wrong?" he queried. It was unusual for his father to come to their rooms, only on matters of great importance did he enter their rooms or as the servants termed it, their dens.

"Nothing is wrong Elladan, or at least I hope nothing is. You might want to wake up though; Estel has been sighted by the border patrol. He should be here within a few hours."

Suddenly Elladan was wide-awake.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed, throwing off the coverlet and bolting upright.

Elrond had a bemused expression on his face.

"Seeing as I have only just woken you, it would seem that I had little chance to tell you," watching his son rushing around the chamber in a haste to be prepared.

Elladan paused in his mad dash for a moment, his clothing held in bundle as he comprehended what his father had said.

"Oh right. Sorry ada. I was just excited to see Estel again. It's been three years!"

"I quite understand Elladan, but try to calm down. Breakfast is being served now downstairs, I expect you to be there shortly."

Rising, Elrond left his son standing in the middle of his room, mouth open and wordless with awe. Realising how undignified he must look, he quickly dressed and went downstairs to join Elrohir.

* * *

Aragorn was only an hour from the house when his ribs began to ache almost unbearably. He had been biting his lower lip for the past two hours, pushing back the pain. Normally, his body would have been able to keep going through the pain but together with his other injuries and his lack of food and sleep, it was becoming more than he could bear. He had already taken some painkilling herbs before but what he really needed was to rest for a while, a luxury he didn't have. Sorting through his herbs in his pouch, he found one that would dull his sense of balance and the pain, but would not come into full effect for while. He considered his options. He could either take this herb, which would make his slightly lucid but would hopefully allow him enough time to reach the house before he fell from his mount. Or, he could take another painkilling herb and continue his slow and painful progress towards home. Dismissing the latter, he chewed the sleeping herb and kicked his horse into a gallop. Trying to ignore the dulled ache in his ribs, Aragorn rode at full speed towards the gates of Imladris.

* * *

Elladan had arrived at the dining hall to find Elrohir questioning Glorfindel thoroughly about his foster brother. Adding his queries to the rather stressed out elf, the twins determined that their brother was riding slowly towards Imladris and appeared to have injuries, the full extent of which was not known. Inquiring as to when he was expected, Glorfindel replied that if he maintained the same pace, he would reach the gates within an hour or so. The conversation was immediately stopped when a servant breathlessly inform the elves that a figure was riding full speed towards the gates. The twins looked at each other, and then at Glorfindel.

"It would appear that your brother would be here sooner than expected" said Glorfindel rather dryly as he followed the twins, who were racing out of the hall together. He himself was moving at a more dignified pace, gracefully but still swiftly.

When he arrived in the courtyard, about a minute after the twins had arrived, he found Elrond was already there, his gazed fixed on the small figure that was steadily becoming closer towards the opened gates. As the rider came closer, it was apparent that he was in some kind of trouble as his body was drooping and his head flopping with the movement of the horse.

Elrohir nudged his brother.

"Look at ada!" he whispered. Elladan looked and saw his father mouth was twisted into a thin line of worry. As the horse's rider pulled up his horse and trotted through the gates, Elrond gave a wordless sigh of relief at having all of his sons home again. Meanwhile Aragorn was still on his horse, attempting to muster the ability to speak without screaming. His ribs seemed to be on fire and now that he was home, his other injuries were making themselves known; the journey had by no means been comfortable.

Lord Elrond was looking at his son worriedly. To his practised eye he had spotted dried blood on Estel's right sleeve immediately. His son was extremely thin and was silently gasping, his shoulders shaking slightly. Motioning for a groom to hold the horse, he approached his son, followed by the twins.

Aragorn was still trying to conceal the amount of pain he was feeling. The herbs had made him slightly disorientated and the world was swimming in and out of focus. He was still trying to control his breathing when a worried query reached his ears.

"Estel?"

Believing he was in control of his body, Estel turned towards the voice and saw the face of his father.

"Ada," he tried to say. Instead he groaned. A sheen of perspiration covered his forehead. Aragorn tried to dismount but the lack of food, rest and the herbs made him misjudge the distance and he fell out the saddle into the arms of his father.

A/N: I've been trying to update regularly but I've been rather busy with the start of the new school year. I know there wasn't a lot of Elrohir but there'll be more of him and Aragorn in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside Imladris

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

Chapter 3

Elrond had spotted the tell tale signs of his son's collapse and moved forward to catch the young man as he fell from the saddle. As he caught his son, a stifled cry of pain came from Aragorn as his ribs were jolted. Elrond's concern increased as he felt how light his son was and at the difficulty he was having at keeping his balance. The elf lord assisted Aragorn as he attempted to stand upright. Leaning heavily on his father, gasping for breath, the ranger turned vaguely in the direction of his brothers who were looking extremely concerned. Glorfindel had taken one look at Estel and left to prepare the healing rooms. Still in great pain, Aragorn managed to gasp out a greeting of sorts towards his brothers. Elrond, supporting him, drew him into his arms lightly. Estel flinched as his father's hands came into contact with his back, brushing across his wounds. Elrond lessened the pressure on his son's back and looked intently into his eyes.

"Estel ion nin, were you hit on the head?" he asked slowly, trying to figure out why Estel was having so much problem staying upright.

"Herbs…pack…balance" Estel managed to gasp out. Elrohir, who had been observing his brother carefully, moved forward to his brother and caressed his face, which seemed to be one of the only places that his younger brother didn't feel pain.

"What herbs did you take gwador nin?" mused Elrohir as he opened the pouch at his brother's belt carefully. Looking over the herbs briefly, he found the herb Estel had taken earlier.

"Here it is ada. It's dilianaeg; he used it to stop some of his pain. It looks like he has already used up all his other pain reliever herbs, it was his last resort but he knew it would affect his balance so he rode here as fast as he could." Elrohir said this in a controlled tone but inwardly his thoughts were a second Bruinen that had broken loose. A wave of sympathy, and pity swept over him. His brother was obviously in a great amount of pain already and that was when he had taken numerous herbs to relieve some of his pain. Elrohir couldn't imagine how much pain he was in, he was surprised his brother hadn't passed out already. But that was like his brother, stubborn until his body could not fight the pain any longer. Come to think of it, he thought, it was a trait shared by all of the family, not to mention their close friend Legolas Thranduilion, who was perfectly happy to tell everyone that he was 'fine' and then pass out.

Elrohir focused back on his brother, who, with the help of his father was making his way towards the doors to the house. Elladan had already opened the doors to the house and was instructing a servant to prepare Estel's room. Moving to join his father, he helped his brother up the three steps and into the hall. As they moved into the hall, Aragorn sighed with relief. The hall was warm against the bitter chill outside. The sigh was accompanied by a stabbing pain in his ribs, which caused him to abruptly straighten. He paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of his home for the first time in three years. His happy memories were punctured by another assail of pain from his ribs and back. Seeing yet another concealed grimace of pain on Estel's face, Elrohir pointed out

"I think you should go to the healing rooms now gwador, you can wander Imladris later."

Nodding his agreement with his son, Elrond gently steered his son towards the healing wing. Elladan had disappeared in the direction of the family rooms, presumably to oversee the preparation of his brother's room. Looking back at Elrohir, who was looking a little unsure of what he should be doing, Elrond added

"You come too Elrohir, I may need your help with some of these injuries."

Elrohir rejoined his brother and father as they made their slow passage towards the healing rooms. Aragorn was swaying from side to side, his head dropping. Now and again he would jerk a little more upright as his body protested the movement. Aragorn's ribs felt like they were burning with the fires of Arnor, his body was practically screaming at him to let him collapse into his father's arms and rest but Aragorn was determined to make it to the healing rooms. Once or twice along the way, Elrond peered at his son concernedly seeing that he was on the point of collapse. Stubbornly however, Aragorn managed to reach the room and made his way to the closest bed, where he collapsed onto the mattress.

Glorfindel had already prepared the room with everything that would be needed. A kettle of water was heating in the fire and a brazier warmed the room further. There was a table already prepared with various herbs and rolls of bandages, needles and thread.

"Estel?" Elrond's voice penetrated the weary ranger's brain. He was holding a herbal tea to relieve the ranger's obvious pain. Watching as his son drank the infusion, he noticed his son shivering slightly in his damp clothing.

"Ion nin, let's get you out of those clothes." With the aid of Elrohir, Elrond stripped off the damp, stained ranger leathers to reveal his torn, bloodstained shirt and hastily bandaged arm.

Aragorn had watched these proceeding through tired, pain filled eyes. When Elrohir made to remove the remains of his shirt, Aragorn stopped him with a shakily raised hand. His brother paused, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Estel? We need to remove your shirt to see to your wounds."

"No…back…stuck," Estel tried to explain the problem but his brain could not come up with the words to describe it. Luckily, Elrond deciphered the meaning of his words.

"Ah, Elrohir could you pass me the scissors? I think we will have to cut this shirt off."

The shirt was cut off to reveal his colourful, battered, ribcage. Aragorn hissed as Elrond probed the swelling ribs cautiously.

"You have two cracked ribs here Estel, and three others are severely bruised. The rest appear to be fine but I won't be able to tell for certain until the swelling goes down. Elrohir, please prepare a poultice for these bruises. Now ion nin, lets see your back."

Elrond inspected the gashes thoroughly, checking for any signs of infection. One of the wounds was slightly swollen at the edges; he would need to cleanse it thoroughly. The best thing, decided Elrond, was to send Estel into a long sleep while his wounds were cleansed and tended.

"I'm going to give you a sleeping draught Estel. You need the rest and I need to clean your wounds."

Aragorn gave a weary nod of assent, his body was emphatically agreeing with his father. The lack of food, rest and the relief of his pain made his resolve crumble, and he gave finally gave into his body's demands, succumbing to the darkness that had threatened him for so long. As Elrohir came over with the poultice for Estel's ribs he saw his brother's collapse and quickly ascertained that his brother was merely unconscious and not something worse. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. With his son unconscious, they could work efficiently without the causing Estel more pain. To make sure he wouldn't awaken, Elrond used a touch of his healing power but it was unnecessary, the effort it had taken to reach Imladris had drained Estel completely, both mentally and physically. Together, father and son began to tend Estel, ending up working late into the night.

A/N: Ok that's the chapter. Next chapter will be Estel in Imladris. Please tell me what you think should happen after that. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm sorry if you think it's a little slow but I'm having difficulty in plotting the next parts so ideas are welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: A Time to Heal

A single look at his brother and Elladan had known that his brother would be spending the night, and possibly the next few days, in the healing wards. Even so, he directed various members of the staff to prepare Estel's chambers on the oft chance that he would wake up in the middle of the night and go to his rooms, regardless of his injuries.

Now he was striding down the corridors of Imladris towards the healing wing to see how his brother fared. He suspected that Elrohir had been helping his father tend to Estel's wounds. Although both of the twins had been trained in healing, Elladan didn't have the temperament of a healer; he preferred to fight and be rid of the danger before any hurt could happen. Although he knew that it was unrealistic to think so, he used it as an excuse instead of the truth; that he was much too impatient to wait for healing.

As he was about to enter the room, the door opened and Glorfindel came out. The blond elf looked harassed and his usually immaculate hair was mussed had been hurriedly tied back. Elladan was about to ask about Estel but Glorfindel held a finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet and bade him to enter the room.

His father was stitching a deep wound on his brother's right arm with small, practised stitches. Elrohir was smearing a kind of ointment on similar wounds on Estel's back. The scent of _athelas_ filled the room. Estel's ribs had been bound tightly to stop them from shifting. He was unconscious, either from a sleeping draught or from his pain. Elladan suspected it was a combination of the two. Moving quietly, he approached his brother's prone form.

Estel was very pale, dark bruises stood out starkly against his skin. The pristine, white bandages that his father was wrapping it with were concealing the garish wound on his arm. Elrohir had also finished and was washing his hands in a bowl of water on the other side of the room. Elladan took a seat near the bed.

Elrond finished tying off the bandage with an expert knot and sat back with a slight sigh. Stroking his son's face, he turned his attention to his sons, who were waiting expectantly for his diagnosis. Inwardly, he sighed again. He had poured much of his healing strength into his son, more than necessary and he was beginning to feel the effect of the draining.

"The wound on the arm was deep but easily dealt with. His cracked ribs were his biggest problem. On the ride here I believe they shifted about, causing him enormous pain and problems. Judging by the wounds on his back, he was attacked by wargs about 4 or 5 days ago. He didn't have much with him so I assume most of his supplies were lost in the battle. During the time since, I don't believe he's eaten or drunk much so he'll need a lot of nutrients when he wakes. Knowing him, he probably travelled non stop so he's also exhausted."

Elrond's voice started off controlled but a tremor of emotion crept into his tone towards the end of his little speech. His poor little Estel! He fondly remembered the little, innocent boy who had grown into this great and noble man. He shook himself out of his reverie.

"Come," he said. "Let's leave Estel to sleep for a while."

He stood up and staggered, the healing had exhausted him far more than usual. Or maybe it was the emotional effect this particular feeling had for him. He had managed to separate the healer from the father during the healing, like all great healers but now that his son was safe, the emotions had taken over. He felt a supporting arm steady him. He looked up to see his friend and advisor, Glorfindel.

"Mellon nin, once again you have poured more strength into Estel than you could give away," said the elven lord in an amused tone. "You need to rest now."

Agreeing, Elrond let his friend guide him to his chambers where he fell into elven dreams.

* * *

It was dark. Images flashed through his mind, fragments of memory. Slowly, Estel came to full consciousness. He felt warm and dry and he was lying on something soft. That alone meant that he was safe. Reaching out with his good hand, he felt a soft coverlet, warm and silken to the touch. He was home then. Home. The word resonated in his mind, bringing with it an inner warmth long missed. He had a burning desire to see where he was all of a sudden.

Estel opened his eyes. He could make out vague, blurry shapes in the semi-darkness. The shapes were enough to tell him that he was in the healing rooms. Again. He tried to remember what had happened after reaching home. He remembered dismounting from his horse, his ada and brothers but nothing else. It didn't matter though; he was home. Looking around the room he was surprised to see a soft light wavering on the other side of the door. The door opened, revealing his father holding a small lamp.

"Ada," he sighed. There was no need for any more words.

Lord Elrond set down the lamp on the nearby table and embraced his son gently, mindful of his wounds.

"How do you feel ion nin?" he asked. Then he added "And don't say you're fine, as I am already aware that your definition of the word is different to mine."

How did he feel? Estel was surprised that he hadn't thought about that. His back was stiff but not sore. His arm …definitely healing. His ribs…sore but not overwhelmingly painful. He grinned

"Much better than before ada. Just my ribs are a little sore." He said happily. His voice cracked a bit but he took no notice.

Elrond smiled but he had an odd look in his eye. "Then perhaps you'd like to sit up Estel?"

The young man nodded. As he sat up carefully, aided by his father he was struck by a bout of dizziness and nausea. His head pounded loudly. Elrond looked like he had had his worst fears confirmed.

"Estel, when did you last drink something?" he asked as he poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher.

That was another question that Estel couldn't answer. Had it been yesterday? He remembered a stream where he'd rested his horse. Had he really neglected to drink? Some ranger he was, he thought to himself disgustedly.

Elrond pressed the glass to his dry and cracked lips. Estel let the water wet his lips and throat. Suddenly he was parched. He tried to gulp as much water as he could, resulting in several painful gasps. Elrond's face was amused as he refilled the glass. Pressing the glass to Estel's lips again, he bade him to drink slowly.

The young adan did as his father had asked; sipping the water, letting it wet his throat. Four glasses of water later, he was beginning to feel halfway human again. The throbbing in his head had lessened but not retreated. He closed his eyes wearily and willed himself to ignore the pulsating pain. He opened his eyes to find his father offering him a tea to relieve the pain in his head. He should have known his father, master healer that he was, would have picked up on his headache immediately.

He had just finished drinking the tea when Elladan and Elrohir slipped into the room. Upon seeing their brother awake, they rushed forward and began to talk to him at the same time. Amidst the confusion, Elrond saw that Estel was trying not to wince at the amount of noise that the twins were creating, unintentionally giving him a headache. He came to Estel's rescue

"Elladan, Elrohir, calm down. You're giving Estel a headache."

The twins immediately calmed down at this and settled down on either side of their younger brother. Looking at his brothers, he noticed something odd.

"Why are you wearing your sleep pants still? And what time is it? I thought that you would have been terrorising the kitchen staff by now," said Estel in a teasing tone.

"Well _little_ brother, we are not changed because we came directly from our rooms and it is a few hours till dawn. And as to your other comment," he said in a mock hurt tone, "we have never terrorised any staff in Imladris for centuries."

Despite everything, Estel was quite impressed with his brothers. Though when away from home, they could wake at the slightest sound, at home, they were notoriously hard to wake. He and Legolas had often had the annoying job of trying to wake up the twins for breakfast in the mornings.

"You woke up early for me?" he asked, a little stunned. At this, Elladan laughed.

"Actually gwador, I don't think either of us actually slept."

Estel smiled at the two brothers. The tea Elrond had given him was starting to take effect and he was feeling rather tired.

"Then you can join me for a nap," he murmured, drifting back to sleep. He felt his brothers rearrange themselves around him before he truly fell asleep.

A/N - I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but I haven't had access to a computer with a working connection to the Internet for a long time. I have the next 2 or so chapters written up though, so I'll be posting them shortly


	5. Chapter 5: The Joys of Home

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter

Elrond was in his study, attempting to review reports from his meticulous advisor Erestor. He kept losing concentration though, an unusual occurrence, as his thoughts kept drifting back to Estel.

How haunted he had looked! His face had been so thin, so weary! As if all the burdens of the world rested atop his shoulders. His eyes had spoken of the evils he had seen, the deaths he had witnessed. But he had chosen this path, Elrond reminded himself, he had chosen to turn aside his destiny and become part of the last remnant of a dying race.

The elf focused back to his papers, finding that he had unwittingly written his son's name over the seals instead of his own. Sighing, he abandoned the paperwork, shifting the ruined reports to Glorfindel's pile for him to deal with. Let Erestor deal with him later, right now, he needed to be with his sons.

* * *

Looking outside, he realised it was close to lunchtime. He stopped by the kitchens to ask that some clear soup be made for Estel who, if he was not mistaken, had not eaten anything substantial for a few days. His body would have to become accustomed to larger amounts of food again; it was better to abstain from the richer foods for a time. 

Entering the room where he'd left his sons, he found all of them were still asleep on the bed, a faint grimace of pain could be seen on Estel's forehead. The twins were curled around his youngest protectively. To his surprise, Estel's eyelids fluttered open. For a moment, his eyes were unfocused but his vision cleared and he looked at his father.

"Ada!" he whispered, trying not to disturb his brothers' slumber. Elrohir awoke then, and nudged his twin awake. Elladan blinked sleepily.

"Oh, hello ada. What's the time?" he asked, very much disorientated.

"It's about an hour till lunch Elladan. I though you might want to change into something more appropriate for lunch?" said Elrond pointedly at the twins, who were wearing sleep shirts.

"Yes ada," chorused the twins and they left in the direction of their rooms.

Estel struggled to sit up in the bed and his father moved to help him. The ranger looked at his father questioningly.

"I thought you might join us for lunch too ion nin, but I want to know what you've eaten recently." Said Elrond, answering the unspoken question. He knew that whatever his son had eaten, it wouldn't have been much. Last night he had seen how much weight Estel had lost.

"Mostly dried fruit, a handful or so of nuts. Everything else was lost in the battle," answered Estel. Elrond nodded, it was as he had expected.

"In that case, I'm sure you're aware it may take a while for your body to adjust to having food again." Seeing his son nod in acknowledgement, he smiled. "Do you want to try standing up?" he asked.

Estel nodded. Carefully he swung his legs over the side of the bed. With the assistance of his father he stood up, and waited for the sparkles before his eyes to clear. He tried taking a few steps forward and looked back at his father.

"I can make it to the dining room. I just need to eat something." He assured his father. Between the two of them, they managed to dress Estel in a simple shirt and breeches before making their careful way downstairs.

They reached the dining room in a surprisingly short space of time. As they neared the doors, enticing aromas wafted out at them, making Estel feel slightly sick. Elrond stopped and asked his son

"Are you sure you will be alright Estel? Your lips are white."

Swallowing back the nausea, Estel nodded. Elrond looked into his eyes intently before nodding and opening the door to the dining room.

Elladan and Elrohir were already there, waiting for them. Servants carried platters of bread and tureens of soup out and a special dish for Estel. He took a seat next to Elrohir, who turned a warm smile on his brother as he placed the clear soup in front of his brother.

Estel sipped the soup slowly, letting his stomach accept the food before eating some more. He was beginning to feel ravenous and he had to mentally remind himself to eat slowly. It was a light beef broth, delicately seasoned so as to not irritate his stomach. He savoured the flavour and particularly the warmth as it slid down his throat. It was his first hot meal in what seemed like an age. Towards the end of the meal, he began to feel a growing soreness in his body once more. His over abused muscles protested their use after so short a time. He shifted a little, attempting to find a more comfortable position.

Elladan noticed and asked concernedly

"Is everything well Estel?"

The adan blushed slightly.

"It's nothing," he hastened to assure his brother. "My back is just a bit sore."

Elrond frowned at the head of the table. His son was hiding something.

"Let me see your back after the meal Estel. You had gashes on your back that were only beginning to heal."

* * *

The meal was soon finished and father and son went, this time, to Estel's own rooms. Nothing had been changed from the time Estel had left it three years previous. As Elrond closed the door, the ranger sank down onto the bed with a sigh. His father removed his shirt, and traced over the scars on his back. Elrohir had done a good job. The gashes that had marred his back were sealed but dark bruising mottled the rest of his back. 

Elrond touched a particularly large bruise that flowered over Estel's right side and heard the sharp intake of breath from his son. He winced in sympathy. Similar bruises covered the rest of Estel's body.

"I'll make you a mixture for all of these bruises ion nin but for now I suggest you take a hot bath. Do you want one of your brothers to help you?"

Estel smiled wryly

"Even if you only tell one of them, they'll both come anyway."

Elrond chuckled under his breath. "I think you may be right Estel. Doubtless the three of you will be swapping stories of your adventures. I'll tell them to come here." He turned to leave and stopped at the door

"Welcome home ion nin" he said, and shut the door behind him

* * *

A/N: I knowI promised to update but I didn't count on the computer shorting out in a blackout. I have the next three chapters typed and ready for uploading. i won't post them until I get a few reviews so I know whether I should edit them a little 


	6. Chapter 6: Into the water!

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter

Elladan and Elrohir ere playing a game of chess in the family sitting room. They barely spared Elrond a glance when he entered, so concentrated were they on their game.

"Sons, I believe Estel would like to see you while…" Elrond was left speaking to thin air as the twins raced out of the room. In their haste, they knocked over the chessboard, scattering pieces everywhere. Elrond bent to pick up a piece, the white king.

'Someday my son' he thought, 'you will be king'.

* * *

Estel had flopped onto his bed despite his back, feeling the contentment of being home with his family. That was how his brothers found him several minutes later.

"Estel? Ada said you wanted us."

He twisted his head around to face his brothers, wincing slightly as his muscles informed him of their unhappiness at the movement.

"My back is covered with bruises. Ada suggested I take a hot bath, " explained Estel. "I thought you could tell me what's happened while I was away."

His brothers wore identical grins on their faces.

"We shall regale your mind with fine tales while your abused body soaks in a bath!" Elladan proclaimed dramatically, making the man laugh at the foolish expression on his brother's face.

"In fact, I'm of a mind to join you in your bath!" said Elrohir thoughtfully.

Estel heaved himself of the bed and picked up the loose shirt at the foot of the bed. The brothers padded to the private bathing room, which was unoccupied at this time of the day. Elladan closed the door as Elrohir assisted Estel in the shedding of his remaining clothing. Estel turned towards the pool, revealing his back coloured in shades in blue, black and purple. Elrohir turned shock filled eyes at his brother.

"It's nothing. I have endured far worse injuries in the wild. They will heal quickly at home," he murmured.

Elrohir nodded slowly. His younger brother had grown into a man during the years away from home. Quickly the twin stripped off their clothes and joined Estel in the water.

Estel sighed with pleasure as he submerged his throbbing flesh into the hot water. The tension in his muscles left as the water washed over his aching body. His brothers gathered soap and cloths from the cabinet at the side of the pool.. Elladan sprinkled some herbs in the water.

"Come Estel," he beckoned, "Let's see if you can forget your bruises with a little splashing!"

And with that, he caused a wave of water to cascade onto the man. A water fight began, measured of course due to Estel's injuries, but a water fight nonetheless. Then Glorfindel and Elrond entered, and were both taken aback by the shrieks and splashes. Estel was the first to notice them.

"Ada!" he exclaimed. The twins immediately ceased splashing, trying (and failing) to maintain a look of innocence.

Elrond looked at his sons sternly. About to reprimand them, he caught sight of his youngest and his gaze softened slightly. The shadows that he had seen earlier were gone, replaced by happiness and a playful glint in his eye. He looked more like the child who had terrorised the inhabitants of Imladris rather than the grim ranger that had returned.

He thought better of the lecture he had planned. 'If you can't beat them, join them' he thought with resignation. Glaring at his sons, particularly the twins, this time with mock sternness he said disapprovingly

"Elladan and Elrohir, you seem to have placed Estel at rather unfair odds. To correct this grievous crime, I think that Glorfindel and I might need to even up the numbers."

Glorfindel had assumed his impassive elven lord face. At Elrond's words, he broke into an evil grin. Here was an opportunity to payback the twins for all the pranks they had played on him over the centuries. The twins gulped, seeing the look on the blond elf's face. Elladan tried to protest

"But then it'll be three against two ada! That's not fair either!"

Estel, who had been watching the proceedings through amused eyes interjected

"Ah Elladan, do you not realise that I am already severely handicapped by my injuries? Ada is simply allowing me to rest my poor body."

Elrond agreed

"That's right Estel, you can relax while we take care of your brothers. So without further ado Glorfindel, let us begin!"

Then the water fight began in earnest. Estel lay in the water, shielded from his brother's attacks by his father and Glorfindel. Watching his family play, he began to feel pleasantly drowsy. He found himself slipping lower into the water as he dozed and shook himself awake. Soon the drowsiness was replaced by such a bone deep weariness that he could no longer hold his head upright. Glorfindel noticed the fall just in time to stop Estel's head impacting with the edge of the pool.

Distracted from their water fight, the twins and their father moved over to Estel to see what was wrong. Elrond quickly examined his son.

"He's just sleeping," he reported to the rest, who breathed a sigh of relief. "His body is still catching up on all the sleep he's missed. Also, his body is still regaining nutrients and fluid. Glorfindel, if you wouldn't mind asking the kitchen to have some light food available at all times? Estel needs to eat small but frequent meals," requested Elrond.

The advisor immediately dried himself, dressed quickly and left in the direction of the kitchens. Elrond and his sons dried themselves and Estel, rebinding his injuries and wrapping him in a dry towel; the water fight had soaked his clothes. Elrond picked up his son, who was deep in slumber, and carried him to his room, where he covered him with a blanket and let him sleep.

A/N: This chapter was posted because I really can't deny Harry Estel's plea. Please keep reviewing


End file.
